ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101+: Episode 13
Redman Begins! Location: Condo Ultra Mebius: You know Shin, I’ve been wondering. Back when you killed Barrel the first time, some guy came to take him to the graveyard, right? Shin: Uh, yeah. What’s his name… Redmon, no wait, Redman, nope, definitely Redmin. Mebius: So yeah, uh, I haven’t seen him sense, and we have killed multiple monsters and aliens. Shin: Well, actually a there was a containment breach in the Graveyard, he’s been working hard getting all the runaways back in. Mebius: Oh, I see. MEANWHILE… Location: The deepest darkest slum of Planet Ultra Justice: *swaggering out of some bar or the like* *all the sudden grabbed around the leg and pulled up to the top of a building, hung upside down* Mysterious Figure: *deep and gravelly voice* Where are the Zoju!? Justice: ...wut? Mysterious Figure: Tell me!!! Justice: I don’t know what you’re talking about, I swear to King I don’t kn- Mysterious Figure: Swear to ME!!! Justice: Uh! Uh… okay okay! They’re in, uh, Seven Akamen’s place, the Ultra Brothers! Yeah, they’re sheltering the, uh, the Moju! Mysterious Figure: It’s Zoju. Justice: Right. Mysterious Figure: Thank you. You are no longer of any use to me, *about to drop Justice* Justice: Wait wait wait! WHO are you? Redman: I’m Redman. *drops Justice* Justice: Yaaaaaaahooooohaaaahooooooooouy! Mysterious Figure: *turns to the night sky* I knew it was only a matter of time. There are no true paragons in this world. Even the Ultra Brothers would have to fall someday. Well, they will face judgement, from the Crimson Knight, Redman! Later! Location: Back at the Condo! Zero: *walks in with an Icarus* Hey Twinkie, get a load of my new friend. Mebius: Huh, he looks a little, uh… Zero: Oh what, cause he’s an Seijin that makes him a bad person? Mebius: No, it’s his eyes, they’re totally wack. Icarus: *eyes be like swirls* WHATYOUTALKINBOUT-IMJUSTFINE! Mebius: Alright alright! Sheesh… Seven: *walks in* You know Icarians are known for breaking dimensional borders. Zero: Oh what’s the worst that could happen? Dimension border: *breaks* Seven: Dang it! Dimension border: *Ultra Kaiju girls come out of riff* Zero: I can work with this. Seven: No you can’t! AAAAAAUUUGGHHHH!!! *Emerium rays them all* Zero: Dang it… Seven: Well that’s the worse thing I can imagine, anything else that’ll come from there can’t be any worse. Redman: *jumps out of riff into Seven’s face* HELLO! I am the Crimson Knight Redman, prepare to die! Seven: Oh sheesh! *knocks Redman out with eye slugger* Zero: Wow dude, did you like, kill him? Mebius: OHMAIGOSH! That’s Redman, what’s gonna happen to all the dead kaiju and seijin now? Zero: Let’s check. *slices Icarus* Icarus: WHYWHYWHYWHY! *dies* Everyone: *waits* Icarus: *still alive* Mebius: I guess they’re immortal now. Redman: *spring back up* Not so fast! Ahah, I know for sure now, you are harboring seijin and you have just attempted to make them immortal by killing me, well sir, you are going down town cause you attacked first. Seven: No actually you did. Redman: *slumps down in disappointment* I guess you’re right… WAIT! I don’t care about the law, what am I worried about!? Seven: Anyway, I’m not harboring seijins. He is, *points to Zero* Zero: What? Oh no! Redman: Get over here you punk! Zero: Noooo! *runs away* Redman: *slasher smile* Zero: *hastily opens door only to find Redman behind it* Aaaaaah!!! Redman: You can’t stop me… *whips out redstick* *scraps it across the wall* THE END Category:Ultra 101 Category:Ultra 101+ Episodes Category:HoshinoKaabi